


Scrambled eggs and toast

by Peanutsfan1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anko Family (Hetalia), Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanutsfan1/pseuds/Peanutsfan1
Summary: Prompt: breakfast in bedIn which Mathias can't cook for the life of him, and ends up turning to his son for help.
Relationships: Denmark & Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Scrambled eggs and toast

He groaned as the toast popped up, burnt once more, cursing inwardly at his inability to make the simplest thing. For God’s sake, it was supposed to come up lightly crispened, not fucking burnt. That’s the second time this has happened, and Mathias is hoping, praying to whatever sick being up there so they can just let him make toast. It’s all he was asking for. Just two slices of toast, lightly crispened.

Sighing, he places his head in his hands, defeated. Why couldn’t just one thing go right? His scrambled eggs were disgusting and he’d almost retched when he took one bite to taste test them. His toast had come up burnt every single time and Mathias was terrified that it was going to set the smoke alarm off, thus waking _him_ up. And he couldn’t have that. Especially not with the mess the kitchen is in.

Disgusting scrambled eggs, burnt toast, the only thing that was perfect was the coffee. Of course that was the only thing that went according to plan. Of fucking course. His plan might as well be shoved in the garbage, resorting to a last-minute plan B. He couldn’t cook, or make breakfast, he didn’t even know why he tried, this whole idea was a bad one. After this whole ordeal, Mathias vowed to never cook again.

Frowning at the packet of bread beside him, he tentatively picks up two more slices, the last attempt at this futile operation. He’s about to put them in, hoping that the third time’s the charm until he hears a “what on earth are you doing?”. Mathias freezes, he can’t be up yet, no no no no no, this isn’t good. Abort abort abort! But when he turns, he breathes a sigh of relief. It’s just Emil. Just his son, with his eyebrows raised, phone in hand, light hair dishevelled.

‘God’, Mathias thinks, ‘he sounds so much like his father these days’. Add that to the fact that Emil is even beginning to look like him too and he’s essentially a mini-Lukas. Well, not entirely, the two do have their differences after all but the similarity is there. Of course, it doesn’t surprise Mathias, this was always going to be very likely due to the fact that Emil is, of course, Lukas’ biological kid. That was the agreement when the two decided to go with surrogacy, after all.

“I- um,” The Dane gestures wildly to the toaster, the burnt toast, and the disgusting eggs with a sheepish smile, “Breakfast?” The teen just looks at him for a while, a long hard stare that all the more reminds Mathias of Lukas, a stare that makes him begin to panic, his nerves piling up once more. This was a bad idea, this was a bad idea, this was a bad idea.

“Why are you making breakfast?” Emil walks towards him, eyebrows still raised in surprise.

Mathias runs a hand through his hair, his brain still telling him that this whole operation, this whole thing was a bad idea, a very terrible and completely and utterly horrendous idea, “Today’s your father and I’s 20th anniversary, I wanted to do something special.”

“Did your brain neglect the fact that you can’t cook for shit, Dad, or…?” Ouch. There it was. The typical teenager judgement. Mathias winces but pulls himself together and ruffles the kid’s hair, muttering a small ‘language, Emil’, trying to not let his son notice his broken spirit.

Despite his father’s attempts to hide it, Emil obviously notices his discomfort and hurt- Mathias was never that good at hiding his emotions in the long run anyway. There’s the pang of obvious guilt in his chest, he should’ve thought before he opened his mouth and cast judgement. He knows his father can be very sensitive and after all, he was only trying to be sweet, like always.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude. Do you… do you need any help?” Immediately Mathias’ expression perks back up again, his signature smile dusting his cheeks, displaying his dimples.

“Desperately. You’re right though, I can’t ‘cook for shit’. Do you know how to make breakfast?”

Emil nods, and in one sweep picks up the plate of burnt toast and the destroyed scrambled eggs and slides them into the bin. He adjusts the knob on the toaster, turning it to a lower setting with a pointed glance at his father as he does so, and then places the two slices of bread in. He doesn’t pull the lever down just yet though, they need to be timed perfectly with the eggs so that the toast doesn’t go cold, another fact Mathias seemed to have forgotten about.

“I’ll take care of the cooking while you clean up, yeah?”

And so, an agreement is made. Emil takes care of the scrambled eggs, adding seasoning to them to give them flavour, Mathias washing the dishes of his failed attempts. Afterwards, he makes a new cup of coffee (the old one now stone cold) with a smile on his face. Sure, his son can be a sarcastic, moody teen at times but deep down, Mathias knows he cares, and this only proves that.

After a while, the cooking is done and Emil hands Mathias a small fork to taste test the eggs. As soon as a bite is taken, he realises that this is most certainly how eggs should taste, definitely not the disgusting mess that shouldn’t have even been called eggs that he made and his heart beats with pride as he sees his son’s delighted smile when he gives him a thumbs-up sign.

“Damn kid, those are amazing! Your dad is going to be so proud of you, I know I am.” Another smile, a sheepish, bashful grin with a slight forced roll of the eyes, a futile attempt to not show his extreme happiness at Mathias’ comment. His father pats him on the back, still beaming with pride, and they head upstairs, carrying the tray with precision, carefulness.

There he is. The love of Mathias’ life, sprawled on the bed, a pink stuffed bunny clutched to his chest. Adorable. Even after 20 years of marriage he’s still the cutest thing Mathias has ever seen, well, besides when Emil was tiny baby and would sleep curled up on his chest, his small head borrowed into the crook of his neck.

A small smile spreads across his face as he gently shakes the shoulder of his beloved, causing the half-asleep one to groan, mumbling, “Five more minutes, Mads.”

Laughing slightly, he sits down on the bed next to him, stroking those beautiful golden curls he loves so dearly, “But if I gave you five more minutes then your breakfast would get cold and we don’t want that, do we?”

That immediately causes his husband to open his eyes with a snap, “Breakfast? What breakfast?” Groaning ever so slightly again, he pulls himself up to a sitting position and notices Emil, standing there with the tray. “Oh my fucking God, Mathias you didn’t-”

Mathias presses a cheek to his cheek, ignoring the eye roll from Emil, “Happy anniversary, Lu. Don’t worry- Emil did the cooking, not me. My attempts were, to put it gently, a fucking disaster. My second anniversary gift to you is the vow to never cook again, for as long as I live.”

His half-joke draws a laugh from the other, his gorgeous sing song laughter filling the room, making Mathias’ heart beat fast. God, Mathias loves him so much. “That’s probably for the best, no offense, Mads.” The tray is placed gently on his lap and he looks at them with affection, “Thank you both, it looks lovely. I’m so lucky to have you both in my life.” A crooked smile appears as he takes a sip of the coffee, beckoning to them both, “Come here and get in the bed, I want to give my two favourite guys a hug.”

They do so, Mathias once again kissing Lukas’ cheek whilst Emil makes a remark about how his father is seemingly very soppy in the morning. They stay there for a while, cuddled up next to each other, no words needing to be exchanged, just being together as a family.

And by God does Mathias thank whatever being there is up there for giving him this incredible family instead of the gift of cooking. He would prefer them over being able to cook any day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for an event in the Nordic pairings server and I had a lot of fun with it. I only have written in 3rd person a couple of times so I tried my best with this lol
> 
> Yes this is DenNor because I am physically incapable of writing anything else XD  
> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
